Digital electronic devices of very small size are in common use. These include wrist watches, pocket-size devices and vehicle installed devices which have electronic chips and a display, but have no room for a full-sized keyboard, if any. At best such devices which contain data bases include miniature keyboards which permit only very slow data entry. A conventional full size keyboard would be inconvenient or impractical to incorporate as an accessory to the small digital device. It is thus desirable to provide a data entry device which is both small or compact for convenient storage and which also allows quick and easy entry of commands or data.